Traditionally, ray tracing has been used to enhance a visual realism of generated images. For example, ray tracing may be used to generate a displayed image by tracing paths of light through the pixels of the image plane. However, current techniques for performing ray tracing have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing ray tracing may inadequately address the simulation of motion blur in generated images. More specifically, hierarchies may be used that exhibit large overlap between bounding volumes, which may result in inefficient traversals while performing ray tracing.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.